sheffieldsupertramfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheffield Supertram liveries
wears its special livery on White Lane, September 2013.]]In the recent years, the 25 strong fleet of Supertrams has carried several Advertising or Special liveries. The Sheffield Supertram Wiki will do its best to list all of these below. Standard liveries Two-tone grey This livery was introduced in 1992 when tram number 1001 (later to become 01 and then 101) was unveiled in this livery at the Siemens factory in Düsseldorf, Germany. All trams wore this livery when the network opened in 1994; it was gradually phased out from 1997 onwards. The livery mainly consists of light grey paintwork with a darker grey stripe along the lower body panels. At both ends, trams wore their (then only two-digit) fleet number, with the South Yorkshire Supertram logo above. Stagecoach triple stripe Following the takeover of Supertram from South Yorkshire Transport to Stagecoach Group in late 1997, Stagecoach introduced a variation of what was then their corporate bus livery. This livery survived until 2001, when it was succeeded by a modified version. The livery consisted of a white background with three stripes towards the lower body panels. The stripes were, from top to bottom, orange, red, and blue; each stripe was separated by a thin white pinstripe. The lowermost body panels, below the blue stripe, were painted white. Stagecoach modified triple stripe This was a slightly modified version of the triple stripe livery, launched in 2001. There was only one minor modification. This livery survived until February 2009, when the final tram in this livery was refurbished. The only difference between this livery and the previous one was the addition of dark blue paintwork to the lowermost body panels, below the lowermost of the "triple stripes". This was apparently done to stop the trams from needing to be washed as often, as the darker paint towards the bottom of the tram meant that dirt didn't show up as easily. Stagecoach Beachball Stagecoach launched a variant of their new corporate bus livery, named Beachball, in 2006; the last tram entered this livery in 2009. The repaint coincided with a major refurbishment. This is the current standard Supertram livery, being present on 22 of the 25 vehicles. The livery largely consists of dark blue paintwork, with mostly-red ends. The red paint wraps around the cab sides and is separated with the blue of the rest of the body by an orange swoosh. To comply with the Disability Discrimination Act 1995, the doors are painted orange. Advertising liveries Former *Supertram 104 - ???? - 104 was painted into an all-over advertising livery for Sheffield-based jobs centre My Sheffield Jobs. The livery was largely orange with white fade-out markings towards the lower bodysides and roofs of both end carriages. Following an accident, the damaged orange front bumper at one end of the tram was replaced by one in the then-standard two-tone blue bumper livery. *Supertram 106 - ???? - For some time, 106 carried an advertising livery for Thomson Fly, * 120 - Ask Jon dark blue advert (all over) * 106 - Thomson Fly Light Blue advert (all over) * 120 - Meadowhall Light Blue and Purple advert (all over) * 116 - Meadowhall Light Blue and Purple advert (all over) * 104 - Sheffield Homes Orange advert (all over) * 120 - East Midlands Trains Blue advert (all over) * Supertram 116 - 2012-2014 - 116 was painted into an all-over advertising livery for the then-newly-opened Genting Club in Sheffield in 2012. The livery is largely red and black with Genting Club branding and pictures of microphones, poker chips, etc.. 116 was also given the name #GentingTram for the branding, with the name mentioned several times amongst the paintwork. Current *Supertram 111 - 2010–present - In 2010, 111 was painted into an all-over advertising livery for another Stagecoach subsidiary, East Midlands Trains, advertising the fact that EMT now offered trains from Sheffiled to London which take just 2 hours and 7 minutes. The livery is largely blue with famous London landmarks and East Midlands Trains branding and advertising. *Supertram 116 - 2014–present - After the Genting Club contract finished, tram 116 was outshopped in a slightly modified version of the EMT advert carried by tram 111. Special liveries Current *Supertram 120 - 2010–present - to mark 50 years since the closure of the original Sheffield Tramway system, 120 was painted into an all-over heritage colour scheme loosely based on the Sheffield Tramway livery. 120's heritage livery is cream and azure blue. Past *Supertram 110 - 2004 - to celebrate Supertram's 10th birthday, the centre carriage of 110 gained a special vinyl wrap during 2004. Interestingly the livery was different on both sides - on one side it was yellow, and on the other it was blue. The wrap was applied to the centre carriage only. *Nunnery Square works car - Late 1990s–Early 2000s - during it's unsuccessful stay at Supertram, the Nunnery Square works car wore a livery which consisted of a baby blue top half and dark green lower half. The lower half green was interrupted at both ends by two baby blue diamond shapes around the headlights to provide the works car with greater visibility while shunting around.